Bahagia
by summermelon
Summary: Mereka bahagia, dan Taichi tak sabar untuk membagi ceritanya dengan Agumon jika mereka bertemu kembali nanti. Michi. Semi-AU. Setelah Digimon tri.


_Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya Digimon. Kalau iya, saya sudah buat Digimon tri. dari dulu. Mungkin sekarang sudah Thirty /krik_

 _Setengah AU, timeline sesudah akhir tri. dan akses menuju dunia digital tertutup._

* * *

Taichi terbaring di atas rerumputan, memandang langit nan luas di hadapannya. Berjam-jam terakhir ia habiskan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk latihan menggiring bola di tanah lapang dekat bantaran sungai, sendirian karena ini adalah waktu latihan tambahannya setelah waktu aktivitas klub berakhir. Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, seakan mengingatkan remaja laki-laki tujuh belas tahun itu bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk pulang sebelum ibunya cemas, namun tubuhnya seakan melekat dengan tanah saat ini. Terlalu nyaman.

 _Taichi!_

Ia mendengar suara Agumon memanggilnya. Taichi buru-buru bangkit dari posisi dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat sosok digimon berwarna kuning itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Agumon!" Taichi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan digimon itu melompat menerjangnya, memeluknya hingga mereka berdua berguling di atas rerumputan. Mereka saling berpelukan erat, tak ada yang lebih dulu ingin melepas. Tawa mereka terdengar membahana, dan saat itu Taichi berharap waktu berhenti dan membiarkannya menikmati setiap saat lebih lama bersama mitranya.

 _Taichi!_

Suara itu, itu bukan Agumon.

Pelukannya terasa melonggar, Agumon tak lagi berada di sana. Panik, remaja laki-laki itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada lagi rerumputan, sungai, langit senja, semuanya berganti dengan kegelapan. Rasa ketakutan kian menyelimuti remaja tersebut. Perlahan Taichi merasa kegelapan mulai menelan tubuhnya. Dimulai dari ujung-ujung jemari, dan kakinya, lalu...

"Taichi, bangun!"

Kedua mata anak itu akhirnya terbuka, dan ia tak lagi diselubungi kegelapan. Rerumputan, sungai, langit, semuanya berada di tempatnya semula. Taichi bisa menghela nafas lega setelah menyadari bahwa kejadian tadi tidaklah nyata, hanya bagian dari mimpi singkatnya.

Termasuk kehadiran Agumon.

Hidungnya disambut oleh aroma buah-buahan manis yang ia kenal betul. Taichi menoleh ke sisi tubuhnya dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar, kukira kau serangan jantung atau bagaimana. Daritadi aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali!" Mimi mengeluh panjang lebar pada anak berambut jabrik tersebut, yang hanya bisa meringis sebagai respon. Taichi kini pun terduduk di atas hamparan rumput, dengan helai-helai kehijauan menghiasi bagian punggung kaus putih yang ia kenakan dan sebagian rambutnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Mimi tertawa kecil.

"Kau tampak berantakan."

"Biarin." Balas anak berambut jabrik itu, berpura-pura cemberut sambil mencoba menyingkirkan helai-helai kehijauan yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tawa gadis itu terhenti tiba-tiba, membuat anak laki-laki itu menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" 

"Kau menangis?" Gadis itu bertanya balik, membuat Taichi tertegun dan mendekatkan jari ke arah sudut matanya. Dia benar, ada setetes air di sana, dan ia yakin itu tidak ditimbulkan oleh rasa kantuk semata.

"Mimpi buruk?" Kembali Mimi bertanya setelah pertanyaan terakhirnya tidak menuai jawaban. Kali ini, meski tidak dijawab, Mimi paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini tak hanya terjadi pada Taichi. Padanya, pada Sora, Yamato, Koushirou, Jo, Takeru, Hikari.

Mereka semua merasakannya.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka." Kepala mereka kini sama-sama tertunduk, memikirkan hal yang sama.

Setelah semuanya berakhir, para digimon kembali ke dalam dunia digital dan meninggalkan mereka. Mereka tidak dapat keluar masuk dengan bebas setelah kerusakan yang membuat dunia mereka terhubung dengan dunia digital diperbaiki. Kali ini mereka kembali seperti dulu, saat mereka tak tahu lagi kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin setelah ada orang yang menemukan cara untuk membuat jalur penghubung yang lebih stabil untuk kedua dunia tersebut.

Satu-satunya yang dapat mereka harapkan adalah Koushirou, namun anak itu mengatakan akan butuh lama untuk mengembangkannya. Anak yang biasanya selalu percaya diri dalam hal-hal terkait teknologi itu kali ini tidak berani menjanjikan apapun. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bisa memaksa. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Koushirou pun ingin menemukan itu sesegera mungkin dan bertemu Tentomon namun jika yang bersangkutan sudah berkata seperti itu, artinya membuat itu memang tidaklah mudah. Mendekati mustahil tidaklah berlebihan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga suara Taichi memecah keheningan.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana?"

"Palmon mungkin sedang bermain bersama Gomamon."

"Agumon dan Tentomon mungkin sedang berkejar-kejaran."

"Atau mereka semua sedang bersama-sama? Bermain kejar-kejaran? Berebut makanan"

Kedua remaja itu tertawa kecil. Mereka dapat membayangkannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apakah mereka berada dalam bahaya?"

Pertanyaan Mimi membuat mereka kembali terdiam, sama-sama mengkhawatirkan nasib digimon mereka di dunia tersebut, dunia di mana waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Satu jam di sini akan sama dengan berhari-hari di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu bahaya macam apa saja yang mungkin mengancam digimon-digimon tersebut. Apalagi mereka tak dapat berdigivolusi tanpa anak-anak terpilih.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

Kali ini Taichi yang balik menenangkan mereka berdua. Mimi mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Taichi tersenyum. Kegundahan anak laki-laki itu sudah terangkat sedikit, menyadari bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang merasakan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Teman-temannya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka juga mungkin memimpikan hal yang sama dengannya dalam setiap tidur. Lagipula, sejak tertutupnya akses menuju dunia digital, mereka hanya bisa menunggu hingga akses itu kembali terbuka suatu hari nanti. Untuk sementara yang mereka bisa lakukan hanyalah mempercayainya Jika mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali, maka itu akan terjadi. Selama apapun mereka harus menunggu.

"Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu mereka lagi." Ucapnya mantap, menengadahkan wajah untuk menatap ke arah matahari di ufuk barat, terbenam dengan perlahan. Ia tak melihat Mimi yang menganggukkan kepala perlahan di belakangnya, menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Eh, kau kenapa berada di sini?" Taichi bertanya pada anak perempuan tersebut. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab dengan santai.

"Tidak tahu juga. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dalam perjalanan pulang dan aku melihatmu terbaring di rerumputan. Kukira kau sudah mati."

"Enak saja. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Ya aku tahu. Kau bahkan lebih keras kepala dari kecoa, makanya aku kaget melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Mimi!"

Gadis itu tergelak melihat reaksi teman masa kecilnya itu karena selentingan yang ia ucapkan begitu saja. Teman masa kecilnya yang meski setahun lebih tua tetap dapat dengan mudah ia panggil dengan nama depan, tanpa honorifik. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak terpilih yang lain. Mereka semua sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Taichi. Tak usah bereaksi berlebihan." Lambat laun ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius, menatap lembut ke mata sosok di hadapannya dengan rasa cemas yang tak lagi dapat disembunyikan.

"Tapi tadi aku benar-benar khawatir."

Tangan anak laki-laki berambut jabrik itu menepuk ubun-ubun Mimi dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Untuk apa kuceritakan kalau kau sudah bisa membaca isi pikiranku dengan baik?"

Selalu begitu. Gadis itu memang sangat peka pada perasaan orang lain, tak hanya Taichi. Dia pun selalu tahu cara membuat mereka merasa lebih baik dengan sikapnya yang begitu terus terang, jujur, murni dari lubuk hati. Sesuatu yang jarang ditemukan di saat orang-orang lain hanya berlaku baik untuk mendapatkan sesuatu darimu. Tidak mengherankan untuk pemegang lambang kemurnian.

"Hari sudah gelap, pulang yuk." Taichi berdiri dengan cepat dan memasukkan bola yang ia bawa ke dalam jaring, menentengnya bersama dengan tas sekolah sebelum menghampiri sang gadis yang telah berdiri tegak.

Setelah sepedanya dirusak Kuwagamon, sekarang ia lebih banyak berjalan kaki. Ia masih menabung untuk membeli sepeda baru. Ibu sebenarnya sudah menawari untuk menambahkan dari jumlah tabungannya saat ini hingga cukup untuk membeli sepeda baru namun ia memilih tidak.

"Taichi, masih ada rumput di pakaianmu."

"Tolong dong."

"Duh, kau ini." Meski mengeluh, gadis itu tetap menepuk daun-daun yang melekat di pakaian remaja laki-laki tersebut dan berjinjit untuk mengambil yang tersangkut di helai-helai rambut coklat pemuda itu.

Iseng, Taichi menolehkan wajah, menatap lurus ke arah wajah Mimi yang tengah berjinjit tepat di depannya. Jarak antara mereka begitu dekat dan anak laki-laki itu memilih untuk menutupnya dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Satu kosong."

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi sebuah kompetisi?"

Taichi tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya. Gadis itu pun ikut tersenyum. Jari mereka bertaut dalam sebuah gandengan. Gandengan itu terasa begitu alami, tak ada yang perlu menginisiasi secara verbal untuk begitu nyaman, seakan sela-sela jari mereka telah menemukan pengisi yang tepat.

Mereka bahagia, dan Taichi tak sabar untuk membagi ceritanya dengan Agumon jika mereka bertemu kembali nanti.


End file.
